


felt like home somehow

by displayheartcode



Series: Warmth of the Sun [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blind Date, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Male Ginny Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Something good comes out of a blind date.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Warmth of the Sun [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/115171
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	felt like home somehow

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - tell me a secret

Halley walked down the street with Gideon’s jacket thrown over her glittery dress, her black hair falling around her shoulder in messy half-curls, a wayward strand covering the infamous scar on her forehead. 

“Is this weird?” she asked, gesturing at the space between them with her kebab she had bought on the street corner. 

“Hardly.” Gideon had almost laughed with relief when he saw Halley sitting by the table. After so many strange blind dates set up by his teammates and friends, he was deliriously happy that it was her, that something had finally fallen into place. “Tell me a secret, Potter. You knew it was me all along and that’s why you’ve dressed up.”

Halley snorted. She dropped her kebab stick into a nearby trashcan. The fancy French restaurant had nothing on street food. "Are you sure you're worth the effort?"

 _"Witch Weekly_ says so when it comes to Quidditch players." He offered her a sideways glance. Twilight had rapidly fallen around them, highlighting the blackness of her hair, the gold thread spangled in the fabric of her dress. She looked like she had stepped out of a dream he had of her. “I'm glad it's you."

They stopped near the entrance of Halley's flat. The streetlight reflected off the wire-rim of her glasses. "As far as blind dates go..." she started to say, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. Her smile was endearingly crooked. 

_"Hmm?"_ Gideon feigned confusion. He leaned against the stair railing, and they looked at each other with matching grins. "Halley."

"Gideon," she said, matching his tone. Halley ran a thumb over the cuff of his jacket. She jerked her head to the door. "Come on, Weasley. This date isn't over yet."


End file.
